japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Team Maito Gai
Team Maito Gai is a team led by Maito Gai and was formed a year before the other main Konoha teams of the series. They specialise in close-quarters combat with all of its members using some sort of physical attacks. Guy waited a year before entering them in the Chunin Exams, though none of his apprentices were promoted at that time. Later, between the events of Parts I and II, Lee and Tenten became chunin while Neji surpassed his team-mates and rose to the ranks of jonin. Despite becoming more busy, Neji still goes on missions with his team. During the events of the Fourth Shinobi War, Neji was among those killed in the line of duty, and later Guy suffered a permanent injury which forced him to retire after the end of the war, leaving only Lee and Tenten remaining in active duty. Years later, Rock Lee had a son name Metal Lee who he trained in Might Guy's methods, and Tenten became a weapon's shop owner. Missions In the aftermath of the Invasion of Konoha, with Naruto substituting for a still recuperating Rock Lee, Tenten is placed in charge of a mission at the Konoha Weapons Research Lab to obtain 1000 shuriken and 1000 kunai. :Weapon Retrieval (Anime only) *Rank: D-rank *Status: At the start of Part II, Team Guy is sent to help aid Team Kakashi with saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. To gain entrance into the Akatsuki lair, Team Guy was forced to fight copies of themselves. In the end, they succeeded and Gaara was saved. :Rescue Gaara *Rank: A-rank (S-rank in the anime) *Status: Success Members *'Maito Gai' (Leader) *'Hyuga Neji' (dead) *'Tenten' *'Rock Lee' Trivia *Team Guy is knownable for having a more Chinese theme to them: Maito Gai and Rock Lee utilising martial arts with Guy's character greatly resembles Bruce Lee, while Lee's character greatly resembles Jackie Chan. Also Hyuga Neji's Gentle Fist is based on the real life fighting style known as baguazhang. While Tenten's attire and fighting style is a Chinese theme. *Along with the other members of the Konoha 11, Team Guy had decided to kill Sasuke in order to prevent war between Konoha and Kumogakure, but were persuaded by Naruto so that he would deal with Sasuke alone. Ultimately, Naruto was able to defeat Sasuke, and turn him back to good. *In Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden and Naruto Shippuuden episode 377, Team Guy was referred to as Team Three (第3班, 第三班). Whether this is canon or not is unknown. *Of the four teams comprising the Konoha 11, Team Guy is the only one to have never been temporarily led by Kakashi. Although in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles, Kakashi temporarily replaces Guy due to an illness. *Tenten is the only member of this team to not have become a jonin at any point until becoming an adult. all information Team Maito Gai came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Guy http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Guy Gallery Category:Teams